Dimension Fusion
by Mew Shadowfang
Summary: How do gems feel inside a fusion? How does a fusion feel? I know there are already stories about this but who cares? Consists of a bunch of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be updated very rarely. J,L,P &S is already more than enough to crowd my time, so chapters for this will only come out if A) I've got a writer's block for my main story or B) I'm feeling generous enough to give readers an update for each of my stories.**

She saw a white light flash from under her closed eyes. Her form solidified and her limbs became definite. She felt her mind wake again, her emotions unlock and her thoughts run.

With her reformation, memories from her counterparts suddenly bombarded her. But she was used to this feeling. Everytime she formed she would experience through her counterparts what had happened while she was… away.

She had formed often in the past before, there weren't usually such long stretches of time in between. Dimly, she realized with a start it had been hundreds of years since she had last set foot on any sort of ground.

She opened her eyes and her objective kicked in. She was existing at this moment because she was needed. She felt a slight twinge of disappointment; she didn't have any time to see what had happened while she was away, or visit places or her friends.

She could see all of that through another pair of eyes, but it just wasn't the same.

Her reason for existing in the first place brought her back to reality. One of the gems who made her was tugging lightly at her conscience, urging her to do what she needed to do.

Her metaphorical self in the deep recesses of her mind nodded, and the tugging subsided. She knew exactly what she should do and how.

She easily closed the space between her and her foe in one leap. Keeping a tight grip on the monster's body was easy.

She drew back her fist and punched straight through the creature's stomach. She could hear the surprised screams inside the corrupted gem. Or it was the gem itself, considering she had just punched it through it's stomach. But she knew to trust her instincts.

Her hand felt around for anything, anyone. Nothing, but the screams, or the owners of the screams, were moving. She pinpointed their location.

She pulled her hand out of the monster and punched through with her other three in one fluid motion.

This time, she caught hold of something alive. Instantly she realized it wasn't who she was here for, but it was better to let it go when they were on the ground instead of a mile in the air.

Her hand found another living being. This was the one. She pulled the boy out, practically ripping another hole through the creature's body. As the body started to turn to light, she pushed off, landing with a powerful splash.

She let the other Earth creature leap free and straightened up. The boy in her grasp was awestruck. She was aware of him saying something, but she knew that, with the tension between the two gems that made her, almost anything could rip her apart.

The shards of the monster she had just defeated fell from the sky, but each one paused in midair, still rotating slowly. Each one formed into a new, smaller creature.

One of her hands instinctively reached over to carry the boy more securely. She didn't know why, but once again, a tug at her conscience.

Two tugs, in fact, from either side. They argued lightly, but a hard jerk from one prompted her into action. The creatures dove straight for her.

She felt her mind get a little invaded, but her body was already twisting out of the way. She landed on what was the roof of a spiral staircase, according to some recent memory her gems decided to share.

She slid down the slanted roof with a whole flock of the corrupted gem shards after her. A second flock rounded on the other side, but by then she was already in the air.

She crossed the humongous gap in one leap. Landing on her feet, she finally released the boy.

With a thrill masked by her calmness (which was essential for keeping herself together), she recreated her weapon. It had been a long while since she had held this grip.

A familiar hum of energy flowed from her gem. The mindless creatures kept coming, completely oblivious to their ominous fate.

The arrow pierced straight through the crowd, exploding itself at the center. The cries of the creatures echoed a hundredfold as their physical forms were destroyed.

She allowed herself a small smile. Monster defeated.

* * *

They appeared back in the Temple. She was proud of herself for staying together this long. Her control was getting frayed as the two gems trembled, but she was still together.

A familiar gem walked up to them. _Oh, it's been so long!_ She thought. "The beetle." the gem said. With those words, whatever control she had left slipped away. How could she have forgotten the most important part of the mission?

She felt her form wobble and the two gems yell into her voice. With a burst of light, she was gone again.

 **Ok, if I was trying a 'Guess which gem I did' I failed miserably! And if I was trying to go for a better ending I also failed miserably! XD I'm so pessimistic about my work… Next chapter (whenever it comes out) will hopefully be more mysterious and less obvious.**

 **Don't forget to Read, Rate n' Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, writing the next chapter for J,L,P &S is harder than I thought… So instead of puzzling over that I decided to work on this. Brilliant way to procrastinate, me! Also, yes, last chapter was Opal. The fact I had to put the word arrow in it was probably the biggest hint.  
** **Anyways, enjoy!**

She? Her? I? What was I?

I couldn't sense anything. Nothing here but a crushing feeling of being trapped. Trapped. I didn't like feeling trapped.

Something was happening outside. Something… the sound seemed muffled. Odd bits of memories slipped in, triggered by the dim sounds. I didn't know… no, I couldn't remember.

I move forward into the darkness. Eventually I sense something- light. Freedom. So close yet… I press my head against a metal bar, preventing me from escaping.

No. I must get free! I bite hard on the bar. The metal weakens under my jaws. Something outside makes a sound. Outside! Outside was where I should be.

My blurry vision can only see a figure. A moment later, the figure reached toward my head. The world turns white.

What…? I am now in a new body. Not my own. Where was I? I can see the world more clearly. Thoughts ran better. Whatever had happened, it had helped me.

Then the world suddenly gets torn away violently. No! I needed to be free! To… to… Intentions not mine are suddenly pressing. Some sort of… I couldn't understand... Revenge? But I knew I wasn't free, and I wasn't being helped. The figure… it had somehow caused this.

Something wound around my limbs. I was in my regular body, but the world around me was suddenly looming and dark. Vine-like matter crawled up my body. It pressed against me, made me feel trapped again.

I became aware of a tugging on my chest. My chest… my gem? My cry of pain echoes in the vast nothingness. The tugging had turned into a pulling, like my gem was trying to detach itself from my body. The vine-like matter had also begun squeezing harder. I collapsed onto the floor just as the world turned white again.

Gravity. Air. Sand. I was back in the regular world. And I wasn't being contained. I could sense the world around me. Something- some _one_ was trying to hold onto me.

Both me and the other suddenly drop out of the air. The moment we hit the ground, I leap up and run away. Free! Free at last.

Except… The figure. I knew what it was. My roar echoes in the canyon. I was never truly free.

I was always trapped, in a body that wasn't mine.

 **I only just realized how short this actually is. Only 450-500 words. The character I picked shouldn't be far too obvious, but I did give some major hints. Also, the kind of perspective I use will really depend on the character and scene I'm writing. Sometimes it's just easier to switch to first person, you know?**

 **Don't forget to Read, Rate n' Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas had me deciding to update everything. So here's another one! And yes, last chapter was the Corrupted Jasper's POV from Earthlings.**

 **Enjoy!**

A bright familiar flash. I was back again. I was back!

But something was wrong. I could feel it. One part of me, anger and turmoil rolled off in waves. The other was upset, and I could tell she wasn't exactly excited to have fused.

Why? I was powerful, I was everything they were and more. Why were they not excited? Was it because of last time? There was never this kind of emotion whenever I formed. Sometimes a sense of dread, but never so downtrodden.

My control was instantly wrestled away. I wasn't surprised really, but the force that was used was far more violent. That was a sure sign something was seriously upsetting had happened.

It was rather useless to try and take back control, so I searched through the memories to try and see what was so bothering.

Problems with a fusion. Problems with trust. A _betrayal_. And from none other than _that_ gem.

Of course it was that fool. If I had crushed her sooner…

The anger came out through my strength. I could feel her anger packing more punch as well. With one swing, the building in front of me crumbled away. I watched the destruction solemnly.

 **Not too obvious, I hope, but with enough clues to make the fusion guess-able.**

 **And also, why not, 2 for 1! This one will be special cuz guess what, I'm going to start doing fusions that aren't in-show, and some will probably never have a chance of happening. Sets a whole lot more possibilities for guessing who's who, heh heh heh.**

She felt that something had been wrong with her.

For the, what, 5 seconds? that she had been existing, she could already feel that there was one part of her that simply was not meant to be. _Defective_. The word echoed ominously in her mind.

And she could feel it too, a powerful, burning determination that should not exist in a perfect gem. And especially not in a gem of their rank. She was the same kind of gem as her components, all two, no, all _three_ of them. She was to only be of service.

But this feeling, it was powerful. It was hungry, and it defied every Homeworld rule of what she should be.

It burned through the other two personalities trying to smother and tame it; a snarky smugness that could only come from serving one of the imposing leaders, and a quiet obedience that only so slightly radiated fear.

She wasn't supposed to stay for too long. Fusing was only for a purpose, nothing more. To stay too long would be defecting against her purpose.

Yet she _wanted_ to. She yearned to break free, to simply explore the vast colonies her kind has conquered, all the while fueled by this intense determination.

And after all, she was serving her purpose by existing. Fusions of other kinds of gems would normally be to fight and be brutish warriors. But her existence was to serve the purpose of taming the defect, she realized. Her battle was on the inside, conflicting as ever, but masked behind a practiced composure.

The bright spark inside lasted for what seemed like forever, but as time wore on, it became more and more desperate, and seemingly forced. And all the while, all she did was stand there and do her duty, never yielding to the call no matter how much she wanted to.

More time passed, years and years of a war being fought inside. The spark, the gem who was the source of it, was now trying something different. She could feel it, the feeling of a part of her trying to tear itself away, yet the other two personalities, the other two gems, still held her down.

The struggle became feeble, until all that was left of that intense desire for freedom was nothing but a steady thump, both soothing and somehow familiar. But the call was gone, and she couldn't answer it anymore.

And within the first few days of this realization, she felt something break inside herself. It was not the defect, and neither was it the two obedient perfections. It was herself.

She had so very much wanted to grasp freedom. It was, in fact, in her grasp, but she chose to let it go, influenced by the two perfections.

And now she felt hollow, like everything she used to be was washed away with the spark.

 _You are your own Gem,_ the spark had said, _you choose what you want to be_. And she had chosen, but she couldn't help feel that she had chosen wrong. She did not feel like a gem anymore. She felt like a statue, nothing more than a bit of carved stone.

And finally, she truly tore apart, as the world she had been living in for who knows how long disappeared in a flash of bright light.

 **That was hoot to write. It really felt like I was writing a completely separate story altogether. And I can assure you that the gems who make up this fusion are all gems that have appeared in the show.**

 **Don't forget to Read, Rate n' Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Little note: I will not be doing crossover fusions. Other than the really high chances of me not knowing who the other fusee's are, I want to keep the story solely in Steven Universe and give my readers the same chance of guessing. After all, you can't guess someone you don't know. So I'm sorry for those who requested crossover fusions, but fusions that are possible in-show can still be requested. I can also do fan-fusions, but the gems that make the fusion** **MUST** **be canon.**

 **Last chapter was Sugilite, and the special one I did was a Tri-pearl fusion between Yellow Pearl, Blue Pearl and our very own CG Pearl. Also sorry for long update time, but I'm getting into RWBY so…**

She wasn't sure what exactly happened. All she knew was that they were in the middle of a fight, and then suddenly they were torn apart. Hitting the ground roughly, she could only watch as her partner was brutally stomped on, her physical form disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Anger surged through her limbs and she lunged at the few gems remaining. Her fury leaked into the air around them, turning the temperature a few degrees warmer. Caught off guard, they were quickly poofed and bubbled. Panting slightly, she suddenly remembered her partner. She looked down, seeing the brilliant, sparkling hue of her partner's gemstone.

Shocked, she cradled the gem in her arms and got up. Looking around nervously, she hurried toward the Temple they had attacked. She could only assume the ambush had gone well, any fighting she could hear sounded distant and faraway. If things happened the way they were supposed to, then most of the guards stationed there would be at the frontlines, trying to stop their forces. The few gems they had fought were only those that were stationed at the pass, backed up by a passing patrol. She still didn't know how they defused their fusion, but that wasn't important right now. Right now, she had to get herself and her partner to safety.

She rounded upon the Temple's back entrance, with two soldiers standing guard. Under normal circumstances, she would've charged them head-on, but she was stressed from the previous fighting and from being forced from their fusion. Deciding on a quick solution, she picked up a handful of pebbles and chucked them at the guards. The pebbles clattered along the stone floor, attracting the two guard's attention long enough to slip past them.

Clutching her partner's gem to her chest, she simply ran through the halls, the directions she had somehow memorized leading her feet. She dimly realizes that she can't hear any fighting outside at all, only the sound of her own footsteps echoing through the empty halls.

They were supposed to retrieve important information that would help give them a lead in the war. Her hand tightened around the gem, aware of how easy it would be for it to be shattered if they came across any guards now. A few tears ran down her face, unnoticed.

She almost didn't notice the presence of another Gem around the next corner. She stopped as quickly as she could upon seeing the Gem, freezing instantly. She locked eyes with the solitary Pearl, colored in a few shades of purple. Both of the gems stared at each other, one uncertain, the other desperate.

Even now, her battle-trained mind was making estimates- not nearly as accurate or professional as to what some other gems she knew could do, but enough for her to get by. She knew that it would only take a few steps if she wanted to silence the Pearl, but in those few steps the Pearl could easily sound an alert.

After another silent second, the Pearl closes her mouth and eyes.

Heaving a sigh of relief, she simply rasped out a "Thank you" and continued to run. She was still a little wary, but the corridor behind her remained silent. Her grip on her partner's gemstone tightened, and she continued her path through the halls.

… **Okay, for a return update, that was not the most original idea I've had. In fact, you could even say I took a scene from another story and put it into another gem's perspective. Welp. If you've read that particular fanfic, good for you, this is probably super easy! If not, well, I've left enough clues around for it to be guessable.**

 **Don't forget to Read, Rate N' Review!**


End file.
